Ahora que lo sabes
by Cprincess
Summary: Estaba muy equivocada. Tú habías tomado la decisión dos días antes de que yo siquiera te entregara la carta, y no me contaste. Ahora que lo sabes, sigues haciéndolo.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertence ningún personaje ni escenario reconocible, sólo la trama.

* * *

**AHORA QUE LO SABES**

Por** Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

* * *

_Madrugada 15.11.1998_

Ahora que lo sabes, sigues haciéndolo.

Después de terminar con ella, sufrir por ella, y ser obviamente consolado por mi, continúas haciendo lo mismo que antes. Lo que es incluso peor porque ahora sabes, ahora entiendes lo que siento y como lo siento, lo que creo y porque lo hago, sabes todo lo que quiero. Lo mejor, o peor a mi juicio, es que sabes que estoy enamorada de ti. Y sabes que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ti, tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Tan sólo un mes ha pasado desde que te confesé todo, debo admitir que hay veces en que me arrepiento, pero la mayoría del tiempo me digo a mi misma que estaría mucho peor si no lo hubiese hecho, que estaría igual que antes, y que tu harías todo lo que haces y me lo contarías, porque no sabrías que me hace daño. Ese es el lado positivo de todo. Pero creo que estoy yéndome por las ramas, y te confundo. Mejor te explico.

Tú y Ginny terminaron, duraron unos 4 o 5 meses juntos y yo fui una de las primeras en saber de _tu_ propia boca lo sucedido. La razón de la ruptura ya no es relevante para esta historia. Cuando pasó yo en verdad sentía que te había olvidado, habíamos vuelto a ser los amigos que éramos después de la guerra, aunque a tus ojos nunca lo dejamos de ser; yo sentía que ya no me importabas de _esa_ forma, y te veía simplemente como mi mejor amigo, como una gran parte de mi vida, como algo permanente, como mi roca y pilar. Yo logré incluso acercarme a ella y re forjar esa vieja amistad que se vio perdida antes de que empezaran, pero que en el fondo fue por su inminente relación que yo no quería aceptar.

Con el término de tu relación, peleamos constantemente, tuvimos peleas muy feas y por las cuales en verdad creí que nos alejaríamos definitivamente, pero al final sólo nos acercamos más y más; esas peleas nos hacían hablar y confesarnos más cosas sobre cada uno. No me daba cuenta en el momento, pero ella era (y sigue siendo) un gran obstáculo en nuestra amistad. Ahora tengo claro que no puedo ser plenamente tu amiga si ella es parte de tu vida también, por mucho que me duela.

Bueno, con el tiempo pasamos a ser más y más cercanos, en formas que no imaginaba, a veces pensaba en el viejo sentimiento, pero tu, Draco, ya habías encontrado una conquista del momento, entre las muchas, entonces no me dio mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto cuando ya volvías a estar con alguien y tenías enfocada tu atención en ella, creo que era una slytherin con la que yo había cruzado caminos antes. Y aunque tu me decías una y otra vez que ya habías olvidado a Ginny, yo sabía que no era así, sabía que en tu corazón seguía grabada, quizás no a fuego porque después de todo si se portó mal contigo, pero si seguía siendo un fantasma que nunca te permitió querer a esa slytherin que te quería a ti y un futuro contigo.

Llegó tu momento de decidir si en verdad ibas a intentarlo con la sly, yo te apoyaba, te decía siempre que debías intentar ser feliz, que nadie puede decidir por ti, que debías continuar con tu vida y tratar de buscar la felicidad. Siempre que sentía esa puntada escondida de celos en mi estómago cuando me hablabas de ella, trataba camuflarla con pensamientos típicos como: 'Es mi amigo, obvio que estoy celosa de que me lo pueda quitar' o 'Sólo es miedo a que le vayan a hacer daño'. Y tenía razón, era miedo; pero miedo a yo volver a sentir ese sentimiento que yo sabía que era, y sigue, prohibido para mi, porque siempre he sabido que esta emoción que llevo en mi no será correspondida por ti en su totalidad.

Elegiste dejarla ir. Y al dejarla alejarse de tu vida, quedó un vacío que llené yo con mi cariño de amiga, con mis consejos, mis bromas, mi tiempo y mi dedicación. Porque sin darme cuenta, siempre dejaba todo y todos por ti, lo solía atribuir a que eres mi mejor amigo y es normal por eso, pero debí saber que no era _solamente_ por eso. Pasábamos horas y horas conversando sin darnos cuenta, por lo menos yo no lo notaba y tú no parecías darte cuenta tampoco, horas en que nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba, en las que te introduje al mundo de las cosas muggle y te presenté a la televisión (que insistías en llamar _tevelisión_) y con eso el cable y las películas, estuvimos horas y horas frente a ese aparato juntos, simplemente abrazados pasando el tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo, viste de nuevo a Ginny de vuelta al castillo. Volviste a verla y te afecto más de lo que creía (y quería). En el fondo de mi corazón, soñaba con que la hubieras olvidado por completo y que no fuera más que un simple recuerdo, pero sabía que no era así y me dolía. Para mi sorpresa, Ginny te quería de vuelta. Yo tenía entendido de que tu no querías nada más con ella, eso era lo que me repetías con tanto ahínco, entonces cuando me lo dijo traté de suavemente decirle que no tenía oportunidades reales contigo (que equivocada y estúpida fui). Al final tú me decías que querías arreglar las cosas con ella, sólo para que ustedes quedaran como amigos y no hubiera más mala onda.

Conversaron, y volvieron a ser "amigos". Dado que su intención no fue nunca ser tu amiga, nunca lo encontré correcto ni nada y te lo comenté, obviamente sin decirte lo que ella sentía por ti; porque aunque seas mi mejor amigo, debo tener lealtad para quien me la pide (aunque ahora sepa que ella no es merecedora de cualquier cosa de mi parte). Yo sabía que ella estaba desesperada por tener novio, Ginny es así. Creo que fue por eso que desde que volvieron a ser amigos conversábamos constantemente la posibilidad de que si volvían las cosas serían distintas, y que no volverías a ser pisoteado por ella, aunque siempre yo te decía camufladamente que no creía que debías volver con ella.

Simultáneamente yo cree una ilusión por un compañero de la clase de Estudios Muggles, su nombre era Joseph. Tú sabías de esta creación de mi mente, más que de mi mente, de mi corazón, desesperado por dar un pedazo de si y que fuese aceptado y agradecido por un dueño. Ésta ilusión nos llevó a tener conversaciones sobre mis sentimientos por él, tú lo conocías entonces me aconsejabas dentro de lo que podías. Siempre que conversábamos de él estabas un poco distante, me gustaba pensar que era porque estabas celoso, que ingenua e ilusa fui al creer eso.

No veía ninguna forma en que fuésemos más cercanos como amigos. Como bien lo has definido ahora último, nosotros siempre hemos sido más que mejores amigos, tenemos un nivel de confianza y dependencia impresionante, y que no se da normalmente. No es normal la forma en que te necesito, y eso me asusta. Continuo, yo y ella nos separamos como amigas, ya ni siquiera recuerdo la razón inicial, solo se que en el fondo mi sexto sentido me decía a gritos que el que ustedes volvieran era solo cosa de tiempo y que debía resguardar mi, en ese entonces, ingenuo e incrédulo corazón.

Lo único que estoy segura es que ya no éramos amigas para cuando se te declaró. Porque cuando lo hizo, sentí ganas inmensurables de gritarle, y en el momento no entendí porque, pensé que fue únicamente por todo el daño que te había causado, ¿Quién se creía para querer entrar nuevamente a tu vida, habiendo hecho todas las cosas que te hizo? Esa era la razón que encubría todos mis malestares cuando me dijiste lo que había pasado, y cuando por otros medios me entere como paso todo detalladamente.

Esa tarde que llegaste a mi casa y me dijiste que ella había vuelto a tener sentimientos por ti, pude ver la confusión en tus ojos, la ansiedad y la esperanza muy muy escondida, pero gracias a Merlín no pude ver en tus ojos el reflejo de los míos, pues se que solo me hubiese mostrado la rabia y pena que me provocaba la situación. Esa tarde fue la primera vez que te dije de frente y con todas sus letras que no quería que estuvieras con ella, te dije que ella no era una persona adecuada para ti, y que cuando estuviste con ella, fueron los peores momentos de nuestra amistad, te presente todos los motivos (menos el obvio) por los cuales creía que ella no merecía estar al lado de una persona como tú. Los aceptaste, e incluso en la mayoría me encontraste la razón.

Pasaban los días, y nosotros sólo nos acercábamos más (si es que era posible), pero también se acercaban ustedes. Yo veía como comenzaba de a poco el mismo proceso que antes, como se juntaban a pasear cerca del lago, como se volvían más cercanos, y a pesar de eso, te sentía más cerca de mí que nunca. En esos momentos pasó algo, te cuidé una noche en la casa de un amigo, te vi vulnerable y estuve a tu lado. Y fue una amiga allí presente la que me hizo abrir los ojos, y con un inocente y no mal intencionado comentario me hizo caer a una realidad que tan reacia estaba de aceptar.

Me gustabas otra vez, y esta vez no se iba a pasar como la anterior, ahora te quería con todas las partículas de mi ser, y no había cabida para nadie ni nada más en mi, eras todo lo que podía pensar y por unos momentos me gustaba fantasear con la absurda idea de que tu también me pudieras querer a mi (muy olvidada quedó la ilusoria creación de mi añorante corazón por ti).

Llegó un momento crucial. Me dejaste plantada por ella una tarde, y aunque fuiste a disculparte de inmediato, fue algo que me marcó mucho. Dentro de la discusión te dije que tendrías que elegir entre Ginny y yo. No recuerdo cuales fueron mis razones exactas, sólo que te dije claramente que pronto deberías tomar una decisión. Recuerdo con más claridad de la debida, tu respuesta a mi declaración, dijiste: 'No hay elección, sabes que me quedo contigo sin pensarlo'. Después de que respondiste eso, te dije que en verdad no quería que tomaras esa decisión, porque sabía que tal elección sólo me iba a perjudicar a mi; en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que no me elegirías a mi sobre ella, y aunque digas que la amistad esta sobre todo, Ginny tiene un poder sobre ti que a mi me costo mucho lograr, y que creo todavía no manejo en su complejidad.

Ese mismo día también me hablaste de una misteriosa muchacha por la cual tenias sentimientos. La idealizaste, era maravillosa. En tus palabras: 'Ella es mucho para mi, me da miedo arriesgar tanto, tengo demasiado por perder. Me siento muy poca cosa a su lado'. En ese momento, no quise prestar mucha atención a lo que me decías, mi cabeza solo me decía que había alguien más, que querías a alguien más, y que en tu corazón ya no habría un espacio existente para mí.

Con eso en mi mente, te escribí una carta, demoré 2 o 3 días en hacerla. En el primer día de redacción, me contaste que Ginny había escrito una hermosa carta para ti, y que te había gustado mucho. Con el miedo presente de parecer una copia barata de ella, continué con mi escritura, seguí con temor y valentía; temor a tu reacción y valentía para escribir en papel muchas cosas que nunca me había atrevido a pensar siquiera. La terminé, y la envié con la primera lechuza disponible que encontré.

Al día siguiente no hablamos hasta la noche, nos vimos y nos saludamos como siempre, pero no hablamos de la carta. A cierta hora de la tarde me enviaste una lechuza con un simple mensaje que decía: "Juntémonos a las 8, en el lugar de siempre cerca del lago. D.M.". Así acudí a tu encuentro. Este no es un recuerdo lindo, ni que me guste tener.

Conversamos muchos aspectos de esto, pero básicamente me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo, aunque nunca lo dijiste con palabras explicitas (y sigues sin hacerlo). Lloré mucho, nunca me ha gustado llorar enfrente de ti, siento que me hace ver débil y vulnerable, y ante ti nunca me he querido ver así; pero a pesar de que lo intenté, no pude frenar las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos al escuchar de tu boca como tendríamos que decirnos adiós, que tendríamos que dejarnos de lado para que ambos pudiésemos seguir.

Y lo intentamos, por una larga, mas bien eterna, semana no te hable, no me mirabas y yo intentaba no mirarte; pero ambos sabíamos que en los pasillos no es posible ignorarse, a pesar de eso, olímpicamente no te saludaba, y tenia claro lo mucho que eso te molestaba y te dolía.

Días después, al termino de esos interminables días, me dijiste que no sabías que hacer, estabas profundamente confundido, no sabías que hacer con ella ni con la situación. Los dos acordamos ahora en que escogí el peor momento para confesarte mis sentimientos, esa misma semana, me dije a mi misma que tú merecías conocer todos los factores antes de tomar tu decisión, pensé ingenuamente que quizás si existía la posibilidad de que me quisieras y que me escogieras. Estaba muy equivocada. Tú la habías tomado dos días antes de que yo siquiera te entregara la carta, y no me contaste.

_Continuará…?_

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Esta historia tiene continuación, si alguien la quiere pidanla con un review y se las subiré a la brevedad. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, significa mucho para mi.

Coniitah Malfoy Cullen :)


End file.
